Dating a Wizard
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Second Part to Harper Finkle Matchmaker read that frist beforethis !
1. Chapter 1

Dating a Wizard

Harper and Zeke are both happy and dating there best friend's. Who happen to be Wizard's , but will they simple mortal's be able compete with there boyfriend / girlfriend Ex's . Who are a vampire and a werewolf. Who knew dating Wizard's could be so complicated. Zustin / Halex and Zarper friendship

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

_Last Time..._

_We left with two new couple's. The cute and adorable Zeke and Justin and hot and sexy Harper and Alex. _

" Alex we have to tell your parent's if we're going to date. I mean with me living with you and all." said Harper as she looked at the Latina goddess in her arm's. Alex and her have been kissing for two hour's. Right, now they were taking a break.

" Mmm, Why worry about this now. I like staying in your arm's right now." said Alex as she snuggled more into Harper's arm's. She never felt so happy before or at ease in someone's arms. She felt like she was floating on cloud's and those cloud where called Harper D cup boob's. Alex smiled to herself she couldn't wait to get Harper out of her clothes and get down on her sexy body.

" Well, I really don't fancy being kicked out and moving to Pittsburgh with my folk's." said Harper as she poked Alex in her tummy.

" Hehehe, stop you know I'm tickles babe" said Alex as she swatted Harper's poking finger away from her belly. Harper placed her hand's on Alex's waist and tugged her body closer.

"Babe huh, I really like that coming from your mouth" said Harper as she had a huge grin on her face. They were face to face, Alex could feel Harper's hot breath on her face.

" Well then I'll call you babe all the time then" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the lip's. Harper memorized everything about Alex's lip's, the way they moved, how they tasted , how her tongue felt inside her mouth. She loved every part of Alex's mouth against her mouth.

" Hmm, then I should give you a pet nickname too huh, how about sugar lip's or my Latina goddess" said Harper as she smirked.

" Whatever you want but I'm yours" said Alex as she kissed Harper.

( With Zeke and Justin)

" So, first we tell my parents about my awesome boyfriend then we go on our first date." said Justin as he told his plan's to Zeke him new boyfriend.

" Perfect I can't wait to tell our parent's about us" said Zeke as he smiled. Nothing could bring him down at how high he felt. He was the happiest guy on the planet.

"Let's go home , but first we need to get Alex and Harper." said Justin as he stood up and held out his hand for his boyfriend.

" Hehehe think there decent? With the rumor's about your sister going at School I could expect them naked in the bush" said Zeke as he grinned at Justin.

" Hey that's my sister your talking about and we don't know if the rumor's are true or not. I rather not believe them so please don't say something about it" said Justin as he frowned. Zeke had a small frown on his face, he didn't think Justin would be the over protective of Alex's honor but he did yell at the guy's in the locker room's when they talked about her.

" Sorry baby, I should of not said that." said Zeke as he looked into Justin's brown eye's.

" It's okay Zeke I know you didn't mean it in a mean way" said Justin as he gave Zeke a peck on the lip's.

" I love when you kiss me" said Zeke as he blushed from the kiss Justin gave him.

" Then I'll do it all the time." said Justin as he kissed Zeke again.

" Let's go , I want to see what Alex and Harper are up" said Zeke as he smirked. Justin nodded his head and headed towards the bush Alex and Harper where at. As the guy's looked into the bush they saw Harper on her back with Alex on top of her.

" Hey Alex Harper take a breathing break." said Justin as he grinned at them. Alex looked up and glared at Justin.

" I'm busy here" said Alex threw clenched teeth.

" Zeke and I are going to tell mom and dad about us." said Justin as he looked at the two girl's. Alex stood up and helped Harper up.

" We are doing the same thing but you should tell Zeke about you know what. Harper already know's so I don't need to tell her but he should know" said Alex as she nodded her head's towards Zeke. Justin nodded his head and looked at Zeke.

" Alex's let's go and leave the boy's alone." said Harper as she dragged Alex away from the boy's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP**

The second part of Harper Finkle Matchmaker !


	2. Chapter 2

Dating a Wizard

Harper and Zeke are both happy and dating there best friend's. Who happen to be Wizard's , but will they simple mortal's be able compete with there boyfriend / girlfriend Ex's . Who are a vampire and a werewolf. Who knew dating Wizard's could be so complicated. Zustin / Halex and Zarper friendship

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP**

Justin watch Alex and Harper leave. He hated to admit it but Alex was right Zeke should know that he was dating a wizard.

" Zeke I have something to tell you. It's about me and well my family too. Zeke what I'm going to tell you is something big , even huge. I don't know how to tell you this but... I need you to promise not to freak out or hate me" said Justin in hush tone. Justin never felt so nervous and scared in his life .

" What is it Justin, you know you can tell me anything." said Zeke as he held Justin's hand's. Zeke looked into Justin's eye's and saw fear in his eye's, something he never saw in his best friend's eye's before.

" I'm a wizard" said Justin as he looked at Zeke. He looked at Zeke. He saw confusion in his blue eye's.

" A wizard, what do you mean your a wizards." asked Zeke as he looked at Justin. Justin frowned and took out his wand to show Zeke.

" I can do magic with this. It's my wand , My father teaches my sibling's and me how to use our magical ability's. When we turn eighteen we will have to fight each other to be the family wizard." said Justin as he twirled his wand in his hand.

" Hahaha, funny very funny. If you didn't want to date me then you could of told me. I really thought you liked me like I liked you but I was wrong." said Zeke as he stood up and glared at Justin. Justin flashed them to the wizard lair. Zeke looked around , he was shocked at what just happen.

" W-w-what happen, how did we get here" said Zeke as he started to panic. He looked around he was in Justin's room. He knew it by the alien poster's on the wall and the action figure's every where.

" I just flashed us to my room. I used magic, I do like you Zeke, I needed to tell you this so we could really be together." said Justin as he looked at Zeke. Zeke sat down on Justin's bed to take it all in.

" Wow, magic is real and my boyfriend is a wizard." said Zeke as he looked at Justin. Justin smiled and nodded his head yes.

" Yup, now let's go tell my parent's about us." said Justin as he held out his hand for Zeke to take. The boy walked down the stair's and saw Alex and Harper making out on the family couch . Harper was on top of Alex and Alex had her hand's on Harper's ass.

" Hey Mom Dad how's everything going" said Justin with a smirk on his face. Both girl's jumped and fell on the floor. Looking around for the parent's.

" Fuck you Justin" said Alex as she glared at Justin for tricking her and Harper. Harper got up and help Alex. She looked at Zeke.

" Not funny guy's" said Harper as she looked at them.

" She's a wizard" said Zeke as he pointed at Alex. Harper smirked and wrapped her arm's around Alex.

" Yeah and my girlfriend . Who's one hell of a kisser." said Harper as she kissed Alex. The boy's shook there head at the girl's.

" Did you tell mom and dad yet Alex" asked Justin as he looked at Alex who was grinning like a fool.

"Nope , but I will" said Alex as she looked at him. He nodded his head, he didn't understand why Alex was so calm about this. He was worried that his parent's would freak out and kick him out.

" I'm kinda freaking out here why are you two so relaxed."asked Zeke as he looked at the girl's.

" Not really, unlike you they like me so I think I'm good" said Harper as she thought of the Russo parent's and there dislike of Zeke. They thought him to be annoying and hyper.

" They don't like me" asked Zeke as he looked at Alex and Harper.

" Nope, I don't like you to your annoying and hyper and such a super geek nerd king." said Alex as she rolled her eye's. Justin glared at them, sure he knew his parent's really didn't like Zeke but he's never tell Zeke that. He loved him and everything about him.

" You'll be fine Zeke." said Justin as he smiled at his boyfriend. Just as he said that Mr. And Mrs. Russo stepped in.

" Hey guy's what's up" said Jerry as he smiled at the kid's.

" Yo mom , dad Harper and me are dating . Isn't that great" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" Whoa , wait did you just say you two are dating" asked Jerry as he looked at Alex. Harper wraped her arm's around Alex and smiled.

" Yes , she did and we are" said Harper as she looked at him.

" Dad I'm dating Zeke." blurted out Justin as he started to sweat.

" WHAT" yelled Jerry as he glared at Justin.

" Jerry calm down let's hear them out." said Theresa as she looked at her kid's. She saw Alex snake her hand's into Harper's tight leather pant's and rub her crotch. Zeke was holding Justin's and and rubbing them.

" Okay, I'm going to tell both of you what I think. I don't want to be interrupted got it." Saqid Jerry as he looked at both of his kid's. They nodded there head's. Harper was blushing and pulled Alex's hand out of her pant's.

" Justin I'm disappointed in you. I can't stand Zeke . I know he's your best friend but he's annoying and talkative. Why would you lower your stander's to him. You dated such beautiful girl's." asked Jerry as he looked at Justin .

" Dad, he make's me happy. I'm sorry but I love him" said Justin as he frowned. He hated to hear that his father was disappointed in him.

" I hope this is a faze but as long as it makes you happy. I'll look the other way for now." said Jerry as he looked at both Zeke and Justin.

" Now for you Alex. DON'T SCREW THIS UP! If you and Harper break up then I'm adopting her. Your mother and I need someone to take care of us and that will be Harper." said Jerry as he smiled at Alex.

" Wait dad how can you be okay with Harper but not Zeke. It's not fair that your okay with her being Gay but not me." whined Justin as he looked at his father.

" I love Harper and she's the best Alex will ever do. Plus now that there dating Harper will be cooking more so I get to eat more of Harper's cooking." said Jerry with a big smile thinking of Harper's cooking.

" Thanks daddy" said Alex as she smiled sweetly at her loving father.

" Your welcome dear , now on to you Harper," said Jerry as he looked at the redhead. Harper looked up at him.

" Yes sir." said Harper as she looked at him.

" Your grounded." said Jerry as he walked closer to Harper.

" B-b-b-but why" asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Look I know how it is to be young and in love. But if Alex is telling you to dress like this. Just tell me and I'll punish her, don't let her tell you what to do. Okay" said Jerry as he patted Harper on the head.

" Well, I picked this outfit and today was the first time Alex saw it. I wanted to dress like a spy" said Harper with a big smile, thinking about her spy outfit.

" Okay, now that your grounded let me take you shopping" said Jerry as he dragged Harper out of the apartment.

" Okay I need to dress like that and get grounded. Your father never take's me shopping." said Theresa as she looked at the door. Alex nodded her head, she too wished her father would take her shopping.

" Mom, dad why is he okay with Harper and Alex but not with Zeke and I" said Justin as he looked at his mother.

" Don't worry Mijo he'll come around. But Zeke for that to happen you need to be a LOT less you and a LOT more normal. But he's right about Harper and Alex." said Theresa as she smiled at Alex. Alex grinned and hugged her mother.

" So no one in your family like's me for me" said Zeke as he started to cry. Justin hugged him and rubbed his back.

" I love you and they'll learn to love you." whispered Justin as he looked at his boyfriend.

" Hey nerd boy's get a room to much dorkieness here." said Alex as she looked at her brother and his dork.

" Alex , let him be. If we're all going to see you and Harper make out we can she them make out to." said Theresa as she smiled at the cute couple that her son and his boyfriend make.

" What ever, dad took my girlfriend." said Alex as she frowned. She like rubbing her hand's all over Harper's body.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP**

a small update better then nothing.


End file.
